Songs and Souls
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: Each and every character has their own story to share, their own love to worry about. How can that all collide together with such complex people? (SoMa, TsuStar, Lid, Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Blair - based skirmishes/songfic things...rated for mild swearing)


**_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._**

**_I did twelve...oops..._**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Not the songs nor Soul Eater! Or anything else!**

* * *

_TsuStar: Black*Star x Tsubaki  
Enchanted by Taylor Swift; 5:53_

Tsubaki was a gentle girl. She was sweet, everyone knew, but like the blooming flower that was her namesake, she was also quite special.

However, like the temperate spirit she was, she was catastrophically quiet.

There was a sense of emptiness throughout the schoolyard; she was the only one standing there. All of the other students had already left and went inside, but something kept her standing out there, with that sign reading _weapon_ still on her.

She stared up at the boy on one of the school's spikes. He had a grin as wide as the building he was situated on. He spoke with such confidence, such vigor, that the shy girl was captivated by such a sociable spirit. Who would be so brave as to announce their presence in front of a school full of people?  
Entranced by this mysterious boy, wanting to know more about him, Tsubaki waited for him to complete his speech, and then stepped forward.

Questions flew through her mind. _Who is he, really? Will he accept me as a partner? Has he yet to fall in love?_

Tsubaki lightly clapped her hands together as the boy gazed down and gave her a shining beam that made her heart flutter. She wondered if she was blushing.

Tsubaki was a gentle girl. She had never craved attention; she had only craved a partner all along. She wanted desperately to know the strange boy before her, but even if she didn't—and she was praying that she would know him well—she as a quiet and sweet girl was beyond enchanted to meet such a wondrous boy.

* * *

_Lid: Kid x Liz  
Don't Let Me Fall by B.o.B.; 4:35_

Death the Kid. Son of Lord Death, the grim reaper. He was the perfect son in every way, but there was something about him that was off.

He lived in a dream.

That was never a bad thing. In his eyes, everything had potential to be perfect. Some would call him OCD, but someone close to him, someone like his somewhat observant partner, would notice the truth behind his need for symmetry.

It was each time that he managed to get the house to be perfectly symmetrical did Liz see the sparkle in his eyes, like he had achieved a dream, just a little one.

He put his faith in her, a girl who understood him through and through. She could describe him better than anyone, even Patty (mostly because what came out of her mouth were primarily giggles)

Kid depended on his weapons so that even having a nervous breakdown (as usual) he could trust them to pull him out of his insanity.

He could trust that girl, Liz, to catch him if he were to fall.

But Kid had to be the perfect son. Liz realized however, that perfection was in the eye of the beholder. While Kid saw it in symmetry, Liz saw it in Kid.

* * *

_SoMa: Soul x Maka  
The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script; 4:01_

Soul had always wanted to feel cool and confident, and most of the time, he did. He of course had to handle his totally un-cool friends sometimes though, but that wasn't always bad. Playing pranks with Black*Star? Cool. Collecting kishin souls? Cool. Having a naked cat running around your house? Cool.

Falling in love with your best friend?

Totally. Not. Cool.

Unfortunately, Soul could do nothing, absolutely _nothing _to stop his heart pounding whenever his hand brushed Maka's or when she walked in the room. Even just seeing her sitting normally on the couch reading a book made him nervous. Suddenly, the young girl he had met and played the piano for, the girl who accepted his soul and became his partner, the girl that he constantly fought with, became abruptly _beautiful_ and there was nothing he could do to get her out of his mind.

He could say he would do anything for his partner. He would die for her, he'd proven that to her multiple times, didn't he? He would wait forever for a girl like her. Her nagging, her head-chopping habits, everything about her was just something he couldn't live without.

It wasn't as if the feelings weren't mutual; he'd seen a rosy blush on her cheeks on multiple occasions (which was impossibly cute, much to his utter horror that he was thinking such un-cool thoughts), it was simply that he was too nervous to say anything about it.

But Soul could wait. Soul could stand and wait through pouring rain and pounding snow for Maka Albarn. And if someone tried to move him, if someone tried to steal Maka away from him, they could bet they'd get their butt whooped by an extremely angry scythe. As he'd said to Stein on the occasion he thought the scientist would dissect Maka, nobody, and that means _nobody_ touches his meister. Rule. Of. Law.

So, protecting his adorable and beautiful meister partner? Yeah, he guessed that was pretty cool.

* * *

_SoMa: Soul x Maka  
Second Go by Lights; 3:16_

Why did it feel to Maka that the clocks were moving unnaturally slow? Was that just her imagination?

Each tick made her twitch. It was the most unusual feeling; the calm and cool Maka Albarn felt like screaming in frustration. There was just no way she could conquer such a problem.

Such a problem as love.

It seemed impossible to her that she could ever grasp her feelings. They were just all over the place. One second, she completely despised her weapon partner. He was just so aggravating! But then the second later, he was the handsome and caring guy she'd let herself fall head-over-heels for.

Was it just her, or did the clocks just begin moving at a rapid pace? The weather changed so unusually—from sunny to cloudy to rainy—yet no matter the weather, she just continued to have such unnerving feelings for Soul.

Every time they fought, from even a little argument to a full-on door-slamming battle, she wondered if he disliked her. Sure, they had to be friends to resonate, but beyond that what did he feel for her? Was she just really out of line?

And every time they fought, she returned, prepared to apologize (whether she actually did or not varied with the situation and with what her partner said to her) and she was prepared to ask him for a second go. What if one of their fights really messed up their whole relationship?

Maka didn't want to be left alone. Correction: Maka didn't want to be _without_ Soul. Sure, their relationship was a rollercoaster full of twists and turns and slip-ups and second chances and apologizes, but there was still that spark. That thing that held them together through everything. That thing called love.

* * *

_Crona-centric  
Birdhouse In Your Soul by They Might Be Giants; 3:20_

Many things were strange and confusing to Crona. The poor boy lived in a very confusing world. He was no mind reader, so how was he supposed to know what other people felt?

Like, who were his real friends? Ragnarok insulted him, but through it all still stuck with him (even though Ragnarok _had _to stick with Crona). Maka had always been by his side, too, along with the rest of the gang. But who else could he really trust? He knew by a certain point in life that some people would deceive a naïve person like him, just because of the way Medusa raised him.

But as he escaped the darkness, he found he was quite fond of light. He enjoyed the way he could finally see things and be certain of them. Light was a beacon of hope, shining brightly and making his soul capable of feeling trust again.

He could finally see the world the way it was; the beautiful, wondrous (but also sometimes gross and scary) place that it had become.

He was also fond of music. He found himself enjoying the tunes that Soul would play on the piano, and even the singing of the ever-cheerful birds.

Sometimes he occasionally still felt doubt, which he hoped was normal in his transformation from evil to good. He felt like he was prone to failure (Ragnarok sure told him that often enough) yet he had encouragement. He had light. He had cheer. Even faced with a difficult task, Crona slowly gained courage and confidence.

Crona had found luminosity at long last, when he made a birdhouse in his soul and allowed the cheery music of the songbirds fill his mind and clear away the darkness.

* * *

_Ragnarok-centric  
Still Not Ginger by Chameleon Circuit; 1:57_

Ragnarok always knew he was different. He wasn't exactly human, what was he anyways? For as long as he'd known, he'd been a part of that idiot Crona, his human punching bag. Even though he had returned to a smaller size, he was massive at one point, which made him feel strong but it was odd.

Odd. That was a nice word. Ragnarok was odd. He was particularly gluttonous at times too, and while he preferred Tsubaki's cooking he might even occasionally eat food cooked by that imbecile Maka who turned Crona good and indirectly shrunk Ragnarok, so he resented her for that.

Except apples. Ragnarok would not eat apples. Apples are rubbish.

On occasion Ragnarok would wonder what life would be life as a human, on his own without Crona being part of him. What would he look like? Would he still have the same taste, the same scream, the same teeth? It was weird to even think about.

But Ragnarok was okay as he was. Even if Crona was an idiot, he didn't mind so much being part of such a peculiar little boy. Yes, Ragnarok was content as the freakish creature he was. Whatever he was.

(Even if he wasn't a ginger)

* * *

_Blair-centric  
Take a Hint by the Victorious Cast; 2:34_

Blair liked her job. It was tiring, but it entertained her.

Yet, sometimes, she just really couldn't deal with the slime-balls of Death City. She could handle depressed and arguably psychotic guys (for example, Spirit Albarn), yet there were some people that she just couldn't tolerate.

She tried to hint to them that she was in no mood to flirt with the likes of such garbage. Their breath was horrible and they were typically drunk off their asses. They saw such a beautiful cat with such a lovely body, and they wanted her.

She only wished that the scum would lay off. And really, it was nice to have people paying attention to her, but she honestly wished that some of those guys would stop staring at her lady parts. She'd have to remind them where her eyes were each time she spoke to them.

She wished that her magic could do more than control pumpkins and refill glasses. She wished that she could just close her eyes, and that when she opened them, the dirt-bags would be gone.

She wanted them to stop grabbing at her hips, and staring at her hungrily like she was some sort of prize to be won. She was just about ready to lash out and turn them into pumpkins.

But, a job was a job. She decided she'd just go talk to Spirit about his issues (that should keep her occupied and away from waiting on the scum for a while).

* * *

_Blair-centric  
Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money & Skylar Grey; 3:58_

It was difficult being as beautiful as Adonis.

Blair's job was satisfying yet somewhat difficult at times, and finding good places to eat fish was tiring, and the stares she earned from guys in the city occasionally made her annoyed, but she had a reputation to uphold.

If there was one thing that Blair loved, was being able to live in such a wonderful place. She was almost glad that her pumpkin house was destroyed. It was so lonely living alone.

Some days were more exhausting than others. After all, Blair was just living her life, but attention was hard to handle! She'd pass by people with easy smiles and sigh to herself, wondering why her life wasn't as simple. Then again, what _was_ simple in a world like the modern times?

But even when she was really down, Blair had strength. She had the power to endure whatever came at her and take it with ease and her usual everlasting grace.

And if her day was just horrible, there was one thing that made her feel better.

Home.

She loved her home. Instead of living in that lonely pumpkin, Blair had the privilege of living with two teens, which was truly fun for Blair to watch their awkward teenage issues, along with living with two people so opposite from each other.

Somewhere along the way, Blair had gotten herself a family. And every time she came home, she saw her wonderful, quirky, certainly not normal family. But they were a family nonetheless.

* * *

_Lid: Kid x Liz  
Fallin' for You by Colbie Caillat; 3:35_

Liz loved to say that she was the most normal in her group of friends.

But being normal came with a price. Because normal people fell in love.

Liz wondered to herself whether or not she should keep her feelings to herself. What was wrong with her? Why did she suddenly see her best friend, the guy that took her and her sister in from street life, practically her savior, as just that? The perfect knight in shining armor?

Well, no one could truly say that Kid was exactly perfect. Then again, wasn't that what he strove for? Perfection? That was one thing that Liz knew she probably was not. Why would Kid fall for her in return?

However, he gave her little signs that he recognized and even returned her feelings. One night, the two of them were just sitting together watching the television, with Patty asleep on the other couch (obviously there were two, the room had to be symmetrical) when Kid suddenly stood up and took her hand, spontaneously leading her to dance with him. At midnight, with her sister snoring gently on the couch, the television blaring, the two were _dancing_. Was it some sort of dream? The sparks certainly felt real, as everything seemed to fade away.

Liz wondered how deeply she was falling into love. She tried so hard not to tell Kid, because she was worried about what he would say, but there was just this strain in her stomach that was so eager to see how he felt about her in return. It was a feeling impossible to contain.

She felt like she was on a Ferris wheel that was spinning rapidly instead of slowly. It was hard to get a grip on her feelings. She just wanted to fall into his arms, and she had no clue why.

She cursed her self for being normal. But maybe it wasn't all bad that she had fallen for Kid.

* * *

_Patty-centric  
No Average Angel by Tiffany Giardina; 2:57_

Patty was not a typical person. Everyone around her knew that (at least she hoped they did).

But Patty was curious as to why the world was the way it was. Why were people who were called "normal" all alike? She figured out early on that some stereotypes were true. "Normal" people all seemed to like the same things; stupid shows on the television, stupid fashion trends that would just go out of style by the next year, stupid designer shoes or purses…

Man, normal people sure were stupid.

Aside from her big sis. Liz was regular, or at least as close to normal as anyone friends with or related to Patty could be, but she still wasn't stupid, even if she did go gaga over fashion random things. Patty just wondered if her usual ensemble that Kid had her wear would become outdated, and then she'd have to listen to all of the ordinary people blab on about her horrible taste.

Maka also was curious. She spent all this time trying to get perfect grades and trying to be some perfect angel. When really, how could a girl who went running all around the freaking world killing murderers and allowing her best friend to eat their souls be an _angel_? Maka certainly was no angel, and neither was Patty.

Patty couldn't comprehend why people _wanted _to be average, or perfect, or some type of angel. It was weird.

Patty didn't like to wait around for the same events to occur over and over with those normal people. At least she had weird friends. Kid was OCD, Liz was always freaking out about her nails or something, Tsubaki was too quiet and too much of a pushover for her own good, Black*Star was a narcissus, Soul always tried to be too cool, Maka was a bookworm, Ragnarok wasn't even _human_, and Crona didn't know how to handle anything.

Patty loved being bizarre. She was no average angel, and she was proud of it.

* * *

_TsuStar: Black*Star x Tsubaki  
Say You Like Me by We The Kings; 3:30_

Being her partner, Black*Star knew just how quiet Tsubaki was. Someone would say just a simple "Hi" and she would be too shy to reply.

Black*Star wondered if she knew how special she really was. She was so strong; she was able even to defeat her older brother, the enchanted sword. He would defend her in a heartbeat.

He wondered why everyone wasn't her friend. Why didn't anyone pay attention to a star like her? Granted, he himself was a huge attention attracter (_sure_…) he knew that much. He wondered if he took too much attention. After all, a saint as sweet as Tsubaki deserved spotlight, probably more than him he'd admit.

He would never give up on someone as special as Tsubaki. No matter what the situation was, Black*Star knew he had to stick with that shy, sweet girl. He would never go down, defending her to his very last breath.

He wondered why such a calm and gentle spirit was constantly plaguing his thoughts. He thought about her all day, all the time. He knew he was amazing by being the man who would surpass any god, but just how often did his partner think of him? He wondered why it mattered so much to him.

Maybe he did like her, as more than a friend. Maybe he had even let himself fall in love with her. After all, she had proven her worth to him more than enough times. She was an angel, a living saint. He wouldn't mind having her around for a very long time, but he already felt like he was waiting too long.

For some reason Black*Star just wished she would fall into his arms. He wished that if she did love him the way he had come to love her, she would give him a sign.

Each day he spent with her was exhilarating, even more so than battling a kishin. So he wouldn't mind waiting just a little longer for Tsubaki to fall in love with him.

* * *

_TsuStar: Black*Star x Tsubaki  
Haven't Had Enough by Marianas Trench; 3:28_

Damn.

Damn.

_Damn._

Why was it that it just couldn't work, no matter what? A meister and a weapon so different could resonate, but date each other? Probably not. Ever. Black*Star and Tsubaki were polar opposites; their relationship would not be the best thing.

But Black*Star wanted Tsubaki. He wanted her _badly_. She was so sweet and gentle, he just needed her, but the last thing he'd want to do is play with her emotions. That wouldn't be very good of him as a man who would surpass god. That just wouldn't work.

Had he lost himself in this love? Why did he fall so deep into love with the girl that was always by his side? Maybe it was just that. Maybe it was that they would fight for each other any day.

That fighting spirit could work, couldn't it? They needed each other, didn't they? Somehow, they were just stuck in that point in between friends and something more. Black*Star knew that they both wanted something more, but were unsure of how that could work.

But he still needed her. He still wanted to just take her in his arms, never let her leave him. He wondered what would happen if they began with a fresh start. If they weren't partners, could they end up together? No, then they wouldn't have such a good relationship, nothing would work!

But he had to admit it; he wanted her. And she had to admit it too; she wanted him.

It was horrible that they were so stuck. If they really started something together, how would it end? Hopefully well, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

He suggested to her once their predicament; how their relationship would never work, but she just gave him a look that showed him how much she wanted him in return, how much she truly loved him.

Neither of them had had enough of each other.

And so maybe the two of them together was just the best thing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**TA-DA! That took forever. Well, not really. Just a couple of hours...whatever. So this is my second time doing a song thingy, but the first was for Pokespe. Anyways, I have things to say about each:  
Well...they were initially supposed to just focus on the characters, but then Enchanted came on for Tsubaki, so I decided to include Black*Star, and then it just became primarily about pairings...  
The Kid/Liz one seems short and stupid to me, but that was the best I could come up with at the time.  
The SoMa one focusing on Soul didn't have a lot to do with the song...oh well...  
The SoMa one with Maka ended horribly.  
I love the song Birdhouse In Your Soul, and it fits Crona so well! ...Somewhat.  
Okay, that entire song was a reference to Doctor Who, so excuse the thing about being a ginger, and the thing with apples. If you watch Doctor Who, you'll get it XD I dunno why but I love that song and when it came on, I thought, "What the heck?"  
I don't even know why i HAVE Take a Hint. It's not even a really good song. It's from a while ago, so oh well. I wanted to do something better with Blair, hence why I did two about her.  
I like the second Blair skirmish better.  
I don't hate this song, but it isn't my favorite. And yes, Liz is the most normal. The whole part about her and Kid DANCING was pretty much irrational, but I liked it.  
I don't like the song that came on for Patty, but thank DEATH it wasn't that much of a love song and that I could sort of tailor it to her.  
I have to say, the TsuStar song fit pretty well and I enjoyed writing it because Tsubaki is just like the girl described in the song.  
Um...well, ya see...I finished writing the TsuStar one, and the next song came on, and I thought it fit well with TsuStar, so I just wrote a second one...yeah.**_

_**Anyways, that was long! SO rant over! Bye all!**_

_**-Silvia**_


End file.
